Laços de sangue 2ª fase - A saiyajin, a meia saiyajin e o namekuseijin
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura é treinada pessoalmente por Kami-sama. Um treinamento quase insano, devido a severidade e exigência e através de Mister Popo descobre sobre o ovo de Piccolo e onde se encontra.A rivalidade e amizade dentre uma saiyajin e um namekuseijin, além do nascimento de uma meia saiyajin. O que acarretará para a saga Dragon Ball esse nascimento?Continuação da fanfic O bebê com cauda.</html>
1. O segredo da Nyouboi

**A saiyajin, a meia saiyajin e o namekuseijin**

**Sinopse: **Após derrotar Piccolo Daimaoh, Sakura é treinada pessoalmente por Kami-sama. Um treinamento quase insano, devido a severidade e exigência. Durante esses anos, descobre, através de Mister Popo, sobre o ovo de Piccolo e onde se encontra. Ademais, Sakura conhecerá a dor e pesar. A rivalidade e amizade dentre uma saiyajin e um namekuseijin, além do nascimento de uma meia saiyajin. O que acarretará para a saga Dragon Ball o nascimento dessa meia saiyajin, filha de Sakura? Continuação da fanfiction O bebê com cauda pertencente a saga Laços de Sangue

**Notas da Autora**

Após a batalha contra Piccolo Daimaoh, Sakura retorna ao templo de Karin-sama e nisso descobre que...

Fanfiction pertencente a saga Laços de sangue e continuação da 1ª fase - O bebê com cauda. 

**Capítulo 1 - O segredo da Nyouboi**

FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=Fanfic / Fanfiction de Dragon Ball - A Saiyajin, a meia saiyajin e o Namekuseijin - Ca" 

Antes de perder totalmente a consciência, consegue murmurar, fracamente:

- Kinto-un...

Então, a nuvem dourada desce dos céus e nisso, a saiyajin caí com as costas na nuvem, antes que se chocasse contra o solo, sendo que a kinto-un fica flutuando com Sakura, até que esta acorda, inicialmente, desorientada, enquanto sentia dores lacerantes por todo o seu corpo e nisso, com o único braço relativamente inteiro, pega o saquinho de senzus de seu bolso, aliviada de não ter caído em algum lugar, por mais milagroso que isso fosse, enquanto comia um deles e conforme esperado, recuperou-se rapidamente.

Nisso, se recorda da Nyouboi e vai busca-la, pois, precisava devolver a Karin-sama, pois ele lhe emprestara.

Por isso, salta da nuvem em direção ao chão, enquanto via o rastro de destruição e o fato de que não havia mais vestígios da existência de uma cidade ou algo próximo disso, assim como montanhas, em um raio de milhares de quilômetros.

Após encontrar o bastão, o guarda no recipiente próprio para o mesmo, para em seguida o prender nas suas costas, para depois subir em cima da nuvem, enquanto se encontrava igualmente ansiosa para revê-los, quando percebe que a parte de cima do seu haori estava rasgada e o gi abaixo dele estava em farrapos, sendo que por pouco a alça do seu sutiã não rasgou.

Então, amarra as pontas rasgadas do haori na altura do ombro, tampando assim o gi esfarrapado que mostrava uma parte do seu sutiã, assim como tinha muitas aberturas, através dos cortes feitos pela batalha intensa, sendo que a roupa se encontrava em farrapos, inclusive a calça.

Quando chega à Torre de Karin, o mesmo a aguardava, assim como os demais.

Então, quando os pés dela tocam o chão, o avô a abraça, chorando emocionado, feliz por ela estar viva e a mesma sorri, correspondendo-o.

- Eu prometi jii-chan. E de quebra, exterminei as crias dele.

- Que bom! Mas, o meu melhor presente é vê-la viva.

Quando o seu avô viu o estado das roupas dela, que acabavam "revelando" algumas coisas acabou se desesperando e ordena a Muten que virasse de costas e sobre um olhar mortal de seu mestre, assim o fez, enquanto ela ficava sem graça pelo estado de suas roupas.

Então, para a surpresa de todos, sendo que Hoshi não vira, por estar de costas, Karin faz um movimento com o seu cajado e as restaura magicamente, usando o seu poder.

- Incrível Karin-sama! – ela fica surpresa.

- Algo assim é fácil – nisso, olha para Muten, ainda virado de costas – Já pode olha-la. Consertei as roupas dela.

Nisso, ele vira e nota que era verdade, enquanto que o avô da mesma estava maravilhado com o que o sennin havia feito.

Nisso, Inochi sobe afobado e pula sobre Sakura, a derrubando, enquanto esfregava o focinho no rosto dela e ela o afagava, em contrapartida.

- Eu prometi que voltaria Inochi kachô.

Ele guincha como se comemorasse, podendo-se ver que estava feliz, com a sua cauda abanando para os lados.

- Sakura. Sei que acabou de voltar de uma batalha intensa, mas, Kami-sama me contatou, mentalmente e deseja treina-la, pessoalmente, após ver a sua batalha contra Piccolo Daimaoh.

- Kami-sama?! – Mutaito exclama, estarrecido e a neta dele fica sem palavras.

Muten também fica estupefato, enquanto a sua mente processava a informação de que Kami-sama desejava treinar Sakura, pessoalmente.

- Sim. Ele viu o potencial dela e por isso, irá treina-la. Portanto, tem passagem livre por esse Karin. O que acha Sakura? Quer ficar mais poderosa?

- Claro! Além disso, vai que surgem outros monstros como Piccolo.

- Verdade... Todo o cuidado é pouco – Karin fala, não revelando que a ida dela já havia sido determinada, desde que ele mandara Upa trazê-la – E já aviso que irá durar alguns anos o treinamento.

- Não me importo! Quero treinar e ficar ainda mais forte!

Sakura sente o seu sangue ferver, enquanto ficava entusiasmada, pois, seu sangue guerreiro apreciava demasiadamente as lutas, sendo que somente sentia-se imensamente e plenamente feliz, assim como "viva", quando lutava ou treinava.

Apesar de tamanha honra, sabendo que deveria sentir-se assim, já que a sua neta seria treinada pessoalmente por Kami-sama, Mutaito fica triste, pois, mal a vira e já partiria, novamente.

Afinal, não era tão egoísta ao ponto de impedi-la.

Portanto, não se colocaria em seu caminho, pois, sabia o quanto isso significava para a mesma em decorrência da raça dela ser do tipo guerreira, pelo que deduzira do comportamento de sua neta desde que era um bebê, adicionando-se o fato de que ela ficou poderosa demais para o treinamento que ele seria capaz de dar, sendo necessário um treinamento além do mortal, e com Kami-sama, certamente teria um treinamento acima do comum e condizente com os seus poderes e habilidades, atuais.

- Jii-chan? – ela chama a atenção de seu avô que estava compenetrado em seus pensamentos - Eu estou indo treinar com Kami-sama.

A saiyajin aproxima-se levemente triste, apesar da felicidade que sentia, pois, pelo que Karin lhe informou, não desceria tão cedo do Tengoku.

- Eu sei, Sakura-chan. E espero que treine bastante. Além disso, tem que prometer que irá se esforçar para aproveitar o máximo possível o treinamento com Kami-sama e quando você voltar, desejo ver o quanto evoluiu como uma guerreira – ele fala, enquanto sorria paternalmente, embora se sentisse muito triste por dentro.

- Eu prometo... – nisso, emocionada, abraça o seu avô, controlando as lágrimas, enquanto era correspondida pelo mesmo – Eu prometo me esforçar, jii-chan. Você verá! Irei fazer o senhor orgulhoso.

- Desde o dia em que a segurei no colo pela primeira vez, eu senti orgulho de você e sempre sentirei, não importa quanto tempo passe. Tudo o que desejo é que seja feliz e que siga o caminho de um guerreiro, pois sei que aprecia. Afinal, pelo visto, está em seu sangue. Só peço que nunca use esse poder e habilidades para o mal, sendo que prometo apoia-la em todas as suas decisões, sem exceção.

- Eu prometo. Obrigada, jii-chan... Sentirei saudades. – ela se afasta com os orbes ônix umedecidos, vendo que ele também estava emocionado com as suas lágrimas escorrendo pelos bigodes brancos dele.

- Mal vejo a hora de ver o quão forte você ficará imouto. – Hoshi fala sinceramente feliz pela jovem, enquanto a abraçava, pois a amava como uma irmã caçula.

Nisso, não pôde deixar de pensar em sua mãe, que era compenetrada em ser uma sitiante, morando em um lugar bem remoto,

Portanto, tinha certeza que ela estava a salvo, pois, era distante da civilização, cuja localização ficava no meio das montanhas em um vale, duvidando assim que Piccolo ou uma de suas crias, tivesse se interessado em seguir para um lugar completamente desolado e igualmente remoto.

Não havia pensado antes nela, nesses anos que esteve no doujo de Mutaito, pois, brigara com ela no dia que decidiu sair de casa para ser um praticante de artes marciais, recusando-se a ser um agricultor como a mesma, acabando por gerar uma longa e violenta discussão, até que saiu para nunca mais voltar, conforme exclamara para a genitora, antes de cruzar a batente da porta.

Isso já fazia anos e sorria consigo mesmo ao pensar em como sua mãe estaria e se continuava brigando com os bodes que insistiam em quebrar as cercas em suas brigas por fêmeas, assim como de ralhar com o galo que habitava o galinheiro, pelo hábito do mesmo de tentar bica-la toda a vez que entrava para pegar os ovos ou alimenta-los.

Ele segura o riso ao pensar, que provavelmente, ele já fora para a panela por causa disso.

Por algum motivo, ao abraçar Sakura e ver a emoção dela em se despedir do seu avô, não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de sua genitora, decidindo que após terminar de treinar, iria voltar à velha fazenda no Vale Nox.

Nisso, se recorda de onde Tsuru morava e decide que na volta da visita a sua mãe, iria tentar passar na casa dele, pois, uma vez falara de seus pais, sendo que a sua mãe era faxineira e o seu pai, sapateiro e que moravam em um pequenino casebre rústico em uma pequena vila, sendo que nessa mesma conversa, ele acabara fornecendo, mais ou menos a localização da casa dos pais, por engano.

Ele desejava vê-lo, até para contar de Kami-sama e do treinamento da imouto deles e da intensa batalha dela com Piccolo, além de desejar rever seu ex-rival de treino, embora ainda o considerasse um grande amigo.

- Bem, está na hora, Sakura. Desejo-lhe sorte no treinamento e confesso que estou ansioso para ver o quanto você irá se aperfeiçoar com o treinamento de Kami-sama. - o sennin fala enquanto sorria.

- Obrigado, Karin-sama.

- Por nada, Sakura.

- Como irei ver Kami-sama? – ela pergunta, enquanto arqueava o cenho.

- Simples. Pegue a Nyouboi e finque um lado dela em um pedestal dourado no alto desse teto – fala apontando para o alto com o seu cajado nodoso – e depois, ordene que ela estique. O Tengoku é acima desse templo.

- Acima? – Hoshi pergunta, surpreso, enquanto inclinava-se no parapeito, tentando ver algo.

- Não conseguirá ver daqui. É muito alto e tem uma espécie de kekkai (barreira) o protegendo.

- Minha imouto pode tentar a kinto-un.

- A kinto-un não sobe acima desse templo. E somente aqueles que este Karin aprova podem se encontrar com Kami-sama. Porém, no caso de Sakura, ele a observou em batalha e me falou mentalmente que desejava treina-la. Portanto, estou dando passagem livre.

- Então, mesmo que não aprove, se Kami-sama solicitar, você deixa alguém se encontrar com ele? – Mutaito pergunta em tom de confirmação.

- Isso mesmo. Somente se eleger aquele candidato, pessoalmente, como foi com Sakura e por isso, ela não precisou passar pelo meu crivo.

- Eu não passaria pelo seu crivo? – Sakura pergunta levemente chateada.

- Não fique assim. Você preenche muitos dos requisitos, inclusive de guerreira, mas, o de coração puro como cristal, não. Você é alguém boa e com um bom coração. Mas, não basta ser boa. Precisa ser puríssima como o cristal.

- Entendo. – ela fica um pouco menos chateada, mas, ainda assim, continuava levemente triste – Bem, pelos menos, irei me encontrar com Kami-sama.

- Sakura... – ele se aproxima da jovem a chamando e a mesma olha para ele, levemente triste - Saiba que em dezenas de séculos, somente uma pessoa conseguiu passar. Depois disso, ninguém mais. Portanto, não fique assim. Inclusive, esse Karin duvida e muito, que possa existir um coração tão cristalino. Mesmo o que passou por mim, o único, por pouco não foi aprovado, pois, não possuía a total pureza. Eu, particularmente, acho impossível que venha a existir alguém puro como o cristal. Por isso, não fique chateada. Muitos chegaram até essa torre, mas, nenhum passou por esse Karin, a não ser esse em particular, há algum tempo. Aliais, sendo o único em séculos.

Frente a isso ela se anima, percebendo que não precisava ficar chateada, pois em séculos, somente um conseguira e, portanto, tornava-se um feito praticamente impossível. E esse que passou, por pouco não conseguiu. Saber disso fez muita diferença para a saiyajin.

- Então, tenho que subir no teto, lá fora e fincar a Nyouboi?

- Isso mesmo e saiba que serão anos treinando no Tengoku, como disse anteriormente.

Então, a jovem segue Karin, após ambos consentirem com a cabeça, enquanto todos ficam estarrecidos ao verem o sennin subindo pela parede, normalmente, como se andasse sobre o plano.

Ao olhar para baixo, Hoshi ficou apavorado e foi preciso que Sakura o ajudasse, enquanto que Mutaito conseguira subir, embora a neta dele o olhasse, constantemente, sempre atenta para qualquer passo em falso.

No alto, eles veem um pequeno buraco em uma espécie de pedestal e nisso, o sennin aponta para o mesmo com o cajado e fala:

- Sakura, finque a Nyouboi aqui.

A jovem faz isso e segura firmemente o bastão.

- Ótimo. Segure-se bem e pegue isso.

Ele estende um gizo e a jovem pega, para depois ficar olhando atentamente para o mesmo na frente de seu rosto, analisando.

- Faz-se necessário possuir esse gizo para se encontrar com Kami-sama. – o sennin fala.

- Entendi... Bem, eu vou indo. – ela fala com um sorriso.

- Cuide-se, minha neta e saiba que seu avô sempre irá se orgulhar de você e a apoiará em suas decisões.

- Obrigada, jii-chan. – ela fala emocionada.

- Tenha um bom treinamento, imouto... Mal vejo a hora de ver o quanto ficou poderosa. – fala sorrindo, mas, depois fica triste e a abraça, chorando, pois não conseguia controlar mais as suas lágrimas – Vou sentir saudades!

- Eu também sentirei saudades de vocês.

Nisso, Inochi, apoiando os cascos dianteiros na varanda, guincha como se estivesse desejando boa sorte para ela.

- Muito obrigada Inochi. Até daqui a alguns anos!

Todos acenam, enquanto a espécie de javali com asas guinchava apoiado no parapeito, sendo que a mesma olhava para o alto e sorrindo, grita:

- Estenda Nyouboi!

Nisso, o bastão começa a estender-se, enquanto eles continuavam acenando, até a mesma desaparecer, enquanto que Karin se aproximava de Mutaito, falando:

- Não se preocupe. Os anos passaram rapidamente e a sua neta em breve voltará.

- Sei que devia estar feliz por ela estar se encontrando com Kami-sama, algo que considero uma honra, assim como muitos, que inclusive desejariam ardentemente ter tal privilégio. Mas... – ele fala entristecido, ainda olhando para o alto.

- Ela é a sua amada neta... Não podia deixar de se sentir diferente, mesmo sendo um renomado mestre em artes marciais.

- Verdade.

Consente sorrindo tristemente e em seguida, todos descem do teto e nisso, Muten, tenta pegar a jarra do sennin e assim segue-se o treinamento do futuro Kame sennin.


	2. Tengoku

**Notas da Autora**

Após várias adversidades, Sakura enfim chega ao Tengoku e nisso...

Anos depois, adulta, ela... 

**Capítulo 2 - Tengoku**

Após passar por nuvens de tempestade, enfrentar o intenso frio e aguentar os diversos relâmpagos que castigavam o seu corpo, a subida, que durava quase que um dia inteiro, começara a dar sinais que em breve terminaria, conforme a mesma avistava uma espécie de templo acima dela, sendo que após alguns minutos, a ponta da Nyouboi se encaixava em uma espécie de pedestal invertido e consequentemente, cessava o seu avanço.

Usando a sua cauda, ela o enrola na espécie de escada que contornava a base daquela espécie de plataforma e ao conseguir colocar as mãos e os pés nela, começa a subir, enquanto encontrava-se ansiosa para ver Kami-sama.

Após alguns minutos, termina de subir a escada e ao apoiar as suas mãos na superfície da plataforma, observa que o lugar era imenso e que mais a frente, existia uma espécie de templo com a parte de cima da entrada contendo a figura de um dragão dourado esguio, sendo que em ambos os lados, em frente a entrada, formando uma espécie de caminho, haviam várias palmeiras, enfileiradas, assim como via pequenas flores, além de delicadas borboletas as sobrevoando.

Conforme caminhava em direção à entrada, ela grita uma vez, mal conseguindo controlar a sua ansiedade, sendo esta refletida na sua cauda que remexia ansiosamente para os lados:

- Kami-sama! Onde o senhor está?

E após alguns minutos, alguém lhe responde:

- Kami-sama já irá vê-la. Por favor, siga-me.

A saiyajin se vira para a origem da voz e vê um homem estranho a seu ver, usando uma espécie de turbante, assim como roupas que lembravam um povo do deserto e nisso, arqueia o cenho.

- Quem é? Por acaso é Kami-sama? – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

- Não. Sou Mister Popo e auxilio Kami-sama, além de ser o guardião do Tengoku.

- Auxiliar e guardião? Nossa... – fica surpresa.

- Está decepcionada?

- Não... Mas, nunca imaginei que Kami-sama precisasse de um auxiliar, ou que existisse um guardião para este lugar.

- Compreendo... Siga-me.

Nisso, o segue e o mesmo fala, sem se virar para ela, continuando com a voz ausente de emoções.

- Imagino que como todos os demais, tenha imaginado como Kami-sama seria.

- Nunca me importei com isso... Assim... Minha única preocupação na vida era treinar artes marciais para ser futuramente uma mestra, assim como aprimorar-me como guerreira. Portanto, Kami-sama e estes demais assuntos, sinceramente, não me interessavam. – ela fala sem graça, sorrindo.

Após alguns minutos, ele para em frente à entrada e faz um sinal para parar e a mesma o obedece, imediatamente:

- Kami-sama virá vê-la em breve. Por favor, aguarde.

- Tudo bem. – fala sorrindo, enquanto lutava para conter a sua cauda que abanava de uma forma quase indecente.

- Mister Popo está curioso. Por que surgiu em você esse interesse em conhecê-lo? Afinal, a sua cauda evidência o fato de encontrar-se entusiasmada em demasia.

- Por que Karin-sama falou que esta Sakura seria mais poderosa se fosse treinada por ele e que Kami-sama me escolheu, após ver a minha luta contra Piccolo.

- Interessante... Então, nutre grandes expectativas?

- Pode-se dizer que sim... E estou ansiosa para treinar, sendo que não me importo se precisar ficar vários anos aqui, se for necessário.

- E por que quer ser mais poderosa?

- Para defender aqueles que são importantes para mim... Bem, se eu falasse que é só por isso, estaria mentindo. Portanto, para ser sincera, há outro motivo além deste, ainda mais primordial.

- E o que seria?

- Lutar contra adversários mais poderosos. Eu simplesmente amo lutar e não consigo deixar de me sentir extremamente feliz quando enfrento alguém, ainda mais se for mais poderoso do que eu. Inclusive, senti que meu coração iria explodir no meu peito, tamanha a felicidade que vivenciei conforme enfrentava Piccolo Daimaoh.

- Portanto, a seu ver, não importa se esse ser é bom ou ruim?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Tudo o que quero é enfrentar esse ser. E derrotá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos! – ela exclama, erguendo o seu punho e exibindo um imenso sorriso em sua face.

- Se for ruim, irá mata-lo?

- Não. Matei Piccolo, pois ele matou aqueles que eu considerava quase como uma família e ameaçou a vida de seres queridos para mim. Deveria sentir-me feliz por mata-lo, mas, no fundo do meu ser, eu me sinto triste por ter perdido um adversário poderoso, sabendo que não poderei mais enfrenta-lo. Mas, naquele momento, não tive escolha além de mata-lo, para poder assim defender aqueles que eu amo, mas, se pudesse deixa-lo vivo, sem arriscar os meus entes queridos, assim teria feito.

- Isso quer dizer, que de fato, teria poupado Piccolo?

- Se pudesse sim. Mas, não podia. Ele era mais perverso do que guerreiro e não havia nenhum resquício de consideração que podia fazê-lo merecer uma segunda chance, pois, acredito nisso. Na segunda chance. Afinal, não necessariamente, um ser cruel é puramente maligno. Há aqueles que são capazes de fazer crescer uma centelha, mesmo pequena de um coração, tornando o ato de matar desnecessário. Infelizmente, Piccolo Daimoh não tinha isso, portanto, era imperativo que morresse.

- Pensamentos interessantes. – uma voz ecoa de dentro da construção.

- É Kami-sama? – ela pergunta, olhando para Mister Popo que consente.

- Isso mesmo, jovem guerreira.

Nisso, fica embasbacada ao ver que Kami-sama era semelhante a Piccolo, se encontrando estupefata demais para forma uma linha de raciocínio no mínimo coerente.

- Sua reação era algo esperado por este Kami-sama... E devo fala-lhe que não sou Piccolo e sim, que nós dois éramos uma vez um mesmo guerreiro. Por isso, somos tão semelhantes.

Fala com uma face triste ao ser lembrar das milhares de pessoas que perderam a vida pela obsessão dele em se tornar Kami-sama e de ter sido extremamente arrogante, achando que ele era a melhor escolha.

Porém, sabia que precisava prosseguir com a vida e que nada mudaria o passado, sendo que se pudesse voltar no tempo, tendo a plena consciência do que acarretaria a insistência dele em ser Kami-sama, tinha absoluta certeza, que a sua arrogância cessaria e não iria desejar mais o cargo.

- Como assim um mesmo guerreiro? – pergunta, arqueando o cenho, visivelmente confusa após se recuperar da visão.

- Há algum tempo atrás, eu era um mestre de artes marciais e quando descobri a existência de Kami-sama e que o mesmo estava morrendo...

- Espera um pouco... Kami-sama morre? – ela fica estupefata.

- Sim. Não somos imortais... – nisso, clareia a garganta - Retornando a explicação... O anterior sabia que estava morrendo e que precisava de um sucessor. Logo, ao saber disso, passei a desejar ardentemente ser o próximo Kami-sama, pois, considerava-me a melhor escolha para o cargo. Porém, ele havia visto uma pequena mancha de maldade em meu coração, digamos assim e por causa disso, recusava a aceitar-me como seu sucessor. Frente a isso, comecei a treinar diariamente, interruptamente, visando conseguir expurgar esse mal de dentro de mim e infelizmente, consegui após algum tempo. Falo infelizmente, pois, esse mal tomou forma e se tornou Piccolo Daimaoh.

- Bem, Kami-sama precisava de um sucessor. A Terra precisava de um Kami-sama. E pelo que Karin-sama falou, um humano de coração puro como cristal não existe e duvida que algum dia irá existir alguém nesse nível. Afinal, foi o único em séculos que conseguiu a aprovação de Karin-sama e senão tivesse o senhor, a Terra ficaria sem um Deus, algo que não seria desejado, pois, segundo o que me disse, o anterior estava morrendo.

- Como assim?

Ele arqueara o cenho, enquanto que Mister Popo olhava surpreso para a saiyajin.

- O que quero dizer, é que sem o senhor, a Terra não teria um Deus, pelo menos por algum tempo. Ademais, graças a ser Kami-sama, com certeza poderá dar um treinamento acima do normal. Ou seja, um treinamento superior. Eu sou uma alienígena como o senhor deve saber. E se existirem outros no universo, ainda mais poderosos do que Piccolo e igualmente cruéis, ou até mais?

- Bem, isso é verdade... O universo é imenso. – Kami-sama fala pensativo.

- E não sabemos se a minha raça é boa ou não é. E se forem cruéis? Por isso, a Terra precisa de guerreiros poderosos e o senhor como Kami-sama, graças aos poderes e habilidades inerentes ao cargo poderá escolher esses guerreiros e então treina-los, arduamente, usando todos os recursos como um Deus para fornecer a Terra, defensores incríveis, caso seres como esses surjam. Em vista disso, acho que o surgimento de Piccolo, apesar das mortes que ele causou, foi um preço pequeno a se pagar pelo fato de garantir ao planeta uma proteção maior contra uma futura invasão, graças ao surgimento de um Kami-sama. Pelo menos, é isso o que penso e acredito. Afinal, Piccolo era somente um e mesmo com crias, estas não possuíam o mesmo nível de poder dele. Agora, imagine uma raça inteira invadindo esse planeta com guerreiros igualmente poderosos, inclusive com uma tecnologia ainda mais avançada que da Terra? Não há como comparar.

- Não havia pensado por esse ângulo, jovem Sakura.

Kami-sama fala sorrindo, pois, o que ela falou era verdade, pois, se eles olharem por esse ângulo, apesar do surgimento de Piccolo e das mortes que este acarretou, ele era apenas um e por mais que conseguisse gerar crias, elas não possuíam o mesmo nível do criador. Mesmo assim, não podia ser comparado a uma invasão em larga escala e frente a esse pensamento, a culpa que o atormentara, diminuíra e muito.

- Muito obrigado. Não havia pensado por esse ângulo.

- Por nada. – ela sorri.

"_Ainda bem que a cria de Piccolo não é mais uma ameaça... Pelo menos, não temos que nos preocupar com ele. Mas, sim, com invasões de alienígenas, sendo algo bem plausível"._

- Espero que esteja preparada... Meu treinamento é bem árduo e sou um mestre exigente.

- Eu estou! Quero ficar ainda mais poderosa! – ela exclama, animada.

- Então, começaremos agora... Mister Popo poderia treina-la. Porém, prefiro cuidar de seu treinamento, pessoalmente, sendo que não precisará das senzus, já que posso cura-la e ademais, como é quase uma adulta, posso dar um treinamento ainda mais severo, pois, mesmo se fosse treinar com Mister Popo, ele não conseguira ser tão exigente quanto este Kami-sama, além do treinamento ser diferente, não exigindo além de sua capacidade... Venha jovem.

Nisso, ela o segue feliz para dentro da espécie de Templo, enquanto que sorrindo, Mister Popo retornava aos seus afazeres que lhe apraziam e que consistia em regar as plantas e cuidar do precioso jardim do Tengoku.

Após anos, mais precisamente quatro anos, o treinamento terminou e Sakura, agora adulta, analisava o novo nível de poder e de habilidade que adquiriu sobre a tutela pessoal de Kami-sama e confessava que nunca imaginou que ele seria tão exigente ao ponto de deixa-la entre a vida e a morte, milhares vezes, em decorrência do treinamento absurdamente severo e exigente, sempre levando o corpo dela e seus poderes aos limites, acarretando dela ser curada centenas de vezes por ele, pois, graças aos poderes dele e capacidade, inclusive de materialização de objetos, pôde dar diversos tipos de treinamentos, que no mundo mortal seria impossível de serem executados devido as complexidades dos mesmos.

Mas, apesar desse treinamento, praticamente insano na sua visão, a mesma sentiu uma diferença absurda dela antes de chegar e depois de todos esses anos, sendo que ele treinara, inclusive, a sua cauda, que agora chicoteava vigorosamente o ar, cortando-o, sendo que a mesma era tão forte e resistente quando os seus demais membros devido ao treinamento severo e árduo que sofreu.

Então, começa uma sessão de luta contra um adversário invisível, enquanto sentira que o peso em sua roupa aumentara, automaticamente, sendo que sempre aumentava, conforme o seu corpo se acostumava com o peso anterior.

Além disso, Sakura aprendeu a sentir o ki, assim como o controlava de uma forma quase insana, além de ser capaz de eleva-lo em apenas alguns segundos e como aprendera a voar, começara a acender-se para o ar, enquanto continuava lutando.

Conforme lutava, se lembrava de que a mando de Kami-sama, Mister Popo criava guerreiros de argila a partir de um fio de cabelo dela, fazendo assim esses bonecos terem o mesmo nível de poder, força e habilidades da mesma, tornando-se uma batalha ferrenha sempre que precisa variar o seu treinamento de batalha e de táticas, assim como de estratégia, chegando ao ponto, de muitas vezes, ter que lutar contra dezenas de bonecos e claro, quase que morrendo nessas sessões de combate contra múltiplos oponentes.

Outra coisa que percebera, sendo que fora algo mais evidente e que inclusive surpreendera o seu mestre, Kami-sama, era o fato de que, cada vez que se recuperava de ferimentos, seu poder aumentava, assim como resistência, além do fato do corpo dela ter se tornado o de uma adulta em apenas um ano. Uma grande mudança, em muito pouco tempo e concluíram que era por causa do sangue alienígena dela.

Quanto à capacidade de aumentar seus poderes após se recuperar de ferimentos, não a surpreendeu tanto, pois sempre desconfiou que a sua raça tivesse essa habilidade. Mas, perante tal treinamento, essa capacidade ganhará uma imensa visibilidade, algo que acabou surpreendendo, quando ela sentiu por si mesma as mudanças.

Então, encerra a batalha contra o adversário invisível, passando a olhar para o céu, se recordando de uma das primeiras coisas que aprendera no treinamento, logo no início. Ser rápida como um relâmpago e parada como uma pedra, sendo que ria levemente ao se recordar de que ficara confusa, pois eram duas ideias contrárias, sendo que somente compreendeu o significado quando fez o treinamento de por a espécie de coroa na cabeça.

Com o advento dos anos, aprendeu a não fazer movimentos desnecessários, que apenas esgotavam e gastavam desnecessariamente o ki. Graças a isso, fazia somente movimentos necessários e igualmente essenciais que aliados ao controle extremo de ki, garantiam a mesma lutar sem se cansar, rapidamente, mesmo tendo que enfrentar uma batalha intensa e igualmente frenética.

Então, Sakura seca o seu rosto e olha para o horizonte, enquanto se recordara do que conseguira saber através de Mister Popo, sempre que ele levava comida para ela após as sessões de treino, enquanto descansava um pouco, sendo que tivera, desde a primeira vez, a calma e sutileza de parecer desinteressada e de fingir felicidade por mais que se sentisse triste sobre o destino da cria de Piccolo Daimaoh.

Afinal, não tinha escolha, pois, saber disso era de suma importância para a mesma e conforme estreitava os olhos, jurava consigo mesmo que iria cumprir com os seus planos traçados há dois anos, assim que terminasse o treinamento.

Então, conforme pressentia a aproximação de Kami-sama, fecha a sua mente para o mesmo, tratando de ocultar seus verdadeiros pensamentos por outros, falsos, para que o mesmo não desconfiasse da sua capacidade de inibir essa habilidade ao descobrir que tanto ele, quanto Mister Popo, conseguiam ler a mente dela sempre que quisessem.

Afinal, o que tinha em mente, precisava ficar selado e protegido de uma leitura mental deles.

Porém, Sakura sabia que Kami-sama era inteligente e que, portanto, poderia desconfiar e quando esse se aproximava, passa a disfarçar o seu receio de que ele tivesse descoberto em algum momento, quando ela não fechara a sua mente, apropriadamente.


	3. Carta

**Notas da Autora**

Após anos, o treinamento quase insano devido a severidade e exigência termina.

Nisso, Kami-sama confessa a ela que...

Uma carta deixada por um ente querido da saiyajin a faz se emocionar, sendo que era de... 

**Capítulo 3 - Carta**

- Vejo que acordou cedo, Sakura. – Kami-sama fala enquanto sorria orgulhoso e maravilhado pelo fato dela ter se tornado mais poderosa do que imaginava.

- O céu está lindo e resolvi exercitar um pouco – nisso, o sorriso dela fraqueja, de repente – É verdade que o meu treinamento já terminou?

- Sim. Não tenho mais nada para ensina-la. Agora, deve viajar pelo mundo para adquirir ainda mais conhecimento e experiência de batalha, através de diversos lutadores... Bem, é o conselho que posso te dar.

- Verdade... É que fiquei tantos anos aqui, que a despedida se tornou algo consideravelmente difícil – ela confessa, sorrindo tristemente, para depois olhar para as suas roupas e para ele – E essa roupa especial de treino, assim como tornozereiras e munhequeiras. Tenho que devolver ao senhor?

- Não. São seus e os pesos automaticamente irão se acostumar a sua força até certo ponto. Afinal, se ficar musculosa demais, acabará sacrificando a velocidade e ademais, acredito que perante a sua raça em matéria de músculo, não pode superar um homem, pois, geneticamente, os homens tem maior condicionamento para massa muscular e creio que isso se aplique a sua raça. Mas, lembre-se, que pode equilibrar com velocidade e inclusive, usa-la em conjunto com a força para ampliar o efeito do golpe.

- Verdade... Essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que o senhor me falou e concordo, plenamente.

- Isso é bom. – Mister Popo comenta – Para ser uma mestra de artes marciais, o que precisa agora é de experiência de batalha e igual conhecimento de luta. Kami-sama deu-lhe o básico, agora, deve aprimorar-se ainda mais, viajando pelo mundo.

- Com certeza farei isso... E estou ansiosa para saber que aventuras irei encontrar em minha jornada – ela fala ficando animada ao olhar para o horizonte.

- Quero dizer-lhe que estou profundamente admirado por sua capacidade e pelo fato de presenciar uma evolução tão magnífica como vivenciei ao treina-la, pessoalmente, por todos esses anos. Sempre que quiser, pode visitar-me, pois irei recebê-la de bom grado. Inclusive, faço questão, disso.

- Muito obrigada... Então, é mesmo um adeus.

Ela fica levemente triste e então, Kami-sama a segura pelos ombros, enquanto entregava o cajado a Mister Popo.

- Eu tenho que lhe agradecer... – isso faz a jovem ficar embasbacada – Suas palavras há anos atrás deram-me a força que precisava para conviver com o que fiz ao dividir-me em dois. O que disse para este Kami-sama teve o efeito de dissipar o intenso pesar e culpa que vivia em meu coração e em minha alma. Você me liberou e me resgatou. Serei eternamente grato a você, Sakura, e espero um dia poder retribuir a salvação que me proporcionou. Kami-sama está em débito com você.

Nisso, ela sorri e não se segurando mais, acaba abraçando Kami-sama, que se surpreende e fica sem reação por algum tempo, até que retribui.

- Muito obrigada, sensei... Espero poder ver o senhor e Mister Popo o mais brevemente possível. Talvez no meio da minha jornada.

- Estarei esperando de braços abertos... Desejo-lhe sorte em sua jornada. – ele fala e nisso se afastam com a jovem secando as lágrimas de felicidade pelas palavras sinceras.

- Adeus, Mister Popo. – se despede dele, abraçando-o e sendo correspondida pelo mesmo – Sentirei saudades de você. Além do mais, é um excelente cozinheiro.

- Mister Popo fica feliz que tenha gostado da comida e também deseja sorte em sua jornada.

- Muito obrigada.

Então, secando as lágrimas, acena para eles e nisso, voa dali em direção ao chão, permitindo então que a culpa que lhe acossava a tomasse, não conseguindo mais represa-las, desde que Kami-sama pronunciara tais palavras sinceras.

A sua culpa consistia no fato de que cumprira o que tinha em mente, sendo algo que com certeza desagradaria e muito o Deus da Terra.

Então, espanta esses pensamentos quando percebe que se aproximava do templo de Karin-sama e nisso, flutua na frente do mesmo e depois pousa, enquanto continuava procurando o ki deles e não encontrando. Quanto à Karin-sama, sabia que ele era perito em ocultar o seu ki, assim como Kami-sama e Mister Popo, tal como ela, também.

Portanto, era algo esperado não sentir o ki do sennin daquela torre.

Nisso, ouve um som conhecido de cajado batendo no chão e então o sennin surge das escadas, enquanto ela fechava efetivamente a sua mente para evitar qualquer leitura mental.

- Sakura! Que bom revê-la!

- Também acho, Karin-sama. – ela sorri e se aproxima dele, com a face confusa – Não sinto o ki de meu avô, de Mutaito e de Inochi kachô.

- Eles foram embora ontem. Muten conseguiu pegar a jarra e em seguida, subiu para o Tengoku. Eu encolhi a nyouboi e ele deve estar subindo nesse exato momento.

- Não percebi! – exclama surpresa.

- Provavelmente, porque estava ansiosa demais para reencontra-los e ademais, durante a fase de transição do Tengoku para o mundo humano, aqueles que não estão muito familiarizados com grandes mudanças de ki podem acabar não detectando um ki conhecido. Provavelmente, essa série de fatores a impediu de perceber o ki dele.

- Entendo... Provavelmente, foi isso mesmo. – ela imaginava se a culpa que lhe acossava e seus pensamentos, a haviam distraído do ambiente a sua volta.

- Imagino que Kami-sama e Mister Popo a tenham orientado a partir em uma jornada de conhecimento para enfim torna-se uma mestra de artes marciais por completo.

- Sim... Espera... E o meu avô e Inoshi kachô? – ela pergunta alarmada – Eu os trouxe aqui.

- Calma... Eu usei meus poderes e os levei para o chão, além de fornecer uma nuvem voadora como empréstimo para leva-los até o antigo doujo dele, destruído, conforme pedido do mesmo.

- Então, eu deveria me juntar a ele e ajuda-la a reconstruir o dojo.

- Ele não quer reconstruir o doujo. – isso faz a saiyajin ficar boquiaberta, enquanto olhava para o sennin - Na verdade, irá se mudar para o Monte Paouz com Inoshi kachô. É um conjunto de montanhas não muito longe daqui. Ele herdou de seu pai uma casa bem simples nessas montanhas e nunca a usou. Ele também tem as suas cicatrizes causadas por Piccolo Daimaoh. E disse, que o que deseja é viver em paz, fazendo os seus treinos matinais e só.

- Não imaginava que meu jii-chan sentia tanta dor assim. – ela fala olhando tristemente para o horizonte.

- Mas, já adianto que ele não iria querer que você sacrificasse seu sonho por ele. Pois, viver isolado foi uma escolha dele.

- Como assim?

Ela arqueia o cenho e nota que ele mexe levemente o cajado nodoso e nisso, aparece uma folha de papel escrita no ar e o sennin pega e entrega á ela, que lê, atentamente.

"_Querida Sakura_

_Deixarei essa carta com Karin-sama com instruções de entregar a você quando terminasse o seu treinamento com kami-sama._

_Deixe-me falar novamente que sempre me orgulhei de você e que agora, não poderia ser diferente. Ademais, também tenho conhecimento de seu sonho. O sonho de superar-me e de também ser uma Mestra em artes marciais, assim como este Mutaito, algo que me deixou imensamente feliz._

_Porém, tudo o que desejo é a sua felicidade e sei que almeja mais do que nunca ser uma mestra. Afinal, derrotar aquele monstro foi uma forma de superar-me. Agora, o que lhe resta, é o título de mestra._

_Aviso-lhe que existe uma espécie de disputa anual entre artistas marciais e o vencedor será declarado Mestre de artes marciais. Ganhei o meu título assim e com o advento das décadas, o consolidei._

_Ele é realizado na Ilha Papaya. E espero que permaneça assim, pois, parece que os responsáveis pela organização, tem outra ideia para essa disputa._

_Receio que esse torneio e a sua finalidade que existe há séculos não dure muito tempo. Por isso, recomendo procura-lo no máximo em dois anos, pois temo que não existirá mais... Ou melhor, será alterado e temo no que irá se transformar._

_Bem, desejo-lhe boa sorte em sua jornada. Persista no seu sonho. Lute e o alcance, pois, estarei sempre torcendo por você, assim como estarei ao seu lado, lhe apoiando e dando-lhe forças. Sempre._

_De seu avô, Mutaito."_

No final da carta, Sakura chorava e abraçava o papel, enquanto murmurava o nome de seu "jiichan" e "muito obrigada", pois, ler aquela carta lhe dera forças e determinação na busca do titulo que tanto almejava e após alguns minutos se acalma, passando a guardar a carta em seu bolso com extremo carinho.

- Muito obrigada por guardar a carta, Karin-sama.

- Por nada.

- Ele cita um torneio nessa tal Ilha Papaya.

- Sei qual torneio é. O Torneio de Mestre em Artes Marciais e é realizado anualmente, há quase seiscentos anos. Reúne centenas de artistas marciais que passam por eliminações, até que restem dezesseis artistas marciais que irão enfrentar-se para que no final, o vencedor receba o título e aviso-lhe que daqui a três meses irá acontecer o evento e prevejo que somente irá durar mais três anos. Depois disso, será substituído por que se chamará Tenkaichi Budokai, pelo que percebi, observando aqui do alto os organizadores.

- Tenkaichi Budokai... Torneio abaixo do Céu.

- Isso mesmo. E o motivo desse nome, é porque, segundo os organizadores, quem vencer será o guerreiro mais forte embaixo dos céus... Feh!

- Que absurdo! Acabar com um torneio secular para por um torneio, almejando aquele que é mais poderoso, em vez daquele que receberá o titulo de mestre. – ela fala irritada.

- Bem, agora, qualquer um poderá se autodenominar mestre, quando esse torneio de mestre de artes marciais acabar. Afinal, não quer dizer que é forte, que é um mestre. E será aberto para todos, sendo o contrário do torneio de mestres em artes marciais, onde o guerreiro tem que provar que é um artista marcial e que possuí, pelo menos, cinco anos de prática em um doujo com um mestre de artes marciais. No seu caso, você tem de sobra.

- Bem, os tempos mudam, né? – ela comenta tristemente – Meio que isso irá se transformar em uma espécie de festival com o advento dos anos. Pelo menos, é o que prevejo.

- Também acredito nisso.

- Bem, onde ficar essa tal de Ilha Papaya?

- Dei a sua kinto-un a localização da mesma. Basta chama-la daqui a dois meses e ela o levará até o torneio.

- Dois meses é pouco tempo. – comenta preocupada.

- Nem tanto. Você tem uma experiência considerável, só precisa lapida-la um pouco mais, por assim dizer. Dois meses será tempo suficiente. Oriento a ir para uma cidade há dois quilômetros daqui. Poderá começar a sua jornada nesse lugar e advirto-lhe para que evite voar na frente de testemunhas. Chamar a kinto-un e voar com ela, tudo bem, mas, não sozinha. As pessoas podem se assustar, pois não estão preparadas, ainda, para verem tal técnica. Aliais, duvido que algum dia elas estejam completamente preparadas.

- Muito obrigada, Karin-sama.

- Tome. Leve essas senzus para emergência.

Nisso, ele entrega algumas senzus e ela põe essas sementes no pequeno saquinho que ainda trazia consigo, desde antes da batalha final contra Piccolo Daimaoh e que ainda continua algumas senzus.

- Bem, vou indo. Muito obrigada por tudo, Karin-sama.

- Até mais, Sakura! Volte para me visitar!

- Claro que sim!

Ela sorri e nisso, se despede, acenando, para depois voar dali rumo a sua jornada, decidindo que após esse torneio, conseguindo, se pudesse o título de mestra de artes marciais, partiria para cumprir o que ansiava há anos.


	4. Gangue bestial

**Notas da Autora**

No início de sua jornada, Sakura tem que lidar com a gangue bestial, que...

Yo!

No capítulo aparecerá um cachorro e é uma brincadeira com o fato de que, na cultura oriental, o inimigo do macaco é o cachorro e vice-versa.

Essa mesma brincadeira, da rivalidade milenar dentre eles, aparecerá mais para frente, novamente.

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. É que essas semanas foram um tanto movimentadas para mim.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 4 - Gangue bestial**

Após alguns minutos, ela sobrevoa uma espécie de vila em uma planície e então, salta da kinto-un até o chão em uma área afastada, enquanto despedia-se da nuvem que parte rumo às outras nuvens no céu.

Então, caminha por alguns minutos e enfim adentra na vila, notando o quanto as casas eram rústicas e demasiadamente simples, embora o povo parecesse alegre, com as crianças correndo por toda a vila.

Nisso, percebe que quando olham para ela, imediatamente todos param o que faziam e se escondem nas casas, rapidamente, sendo que os adultos agarravam as crianças e as levavam para dentro, fazendo em poucos minutos, a vila outrora animada, tornar-se silenciosa.

Indignada, Sakura caminha até a casa próxima dali e pergunta ao se aproximar da porta:

- Por que fizeram isso?

- Perdoe-nos por ficar em vosso caminho.

- Hã? – a saiyajin arqueia o cenho.

- A senhorita é da gangue bestial, não é?

- Não. Por que acham que sou dessa tal gangue bestial?

- Sua cauda de animal postiça. – o morador tem coragem de olhar pelo olho mágico da porta circular para ela.

- Se a minha cauda fosse postiça, eu conseguiria fazer isso?

Nisso, ela estica a cauda até uma espécie de pequena estátua de cachorro e levanta a mesma até a altura de seu ombro, fazendo o morador ficar estupefato.

- Viu? Não é postiça. É de verdade. Eu nasci com essa cauda.

- Então, não é da gangue bestial?

- Claro que não! Sou uma artista marcial e estou treinando para conseguir o título de Mestra em artes marciais.

- Quer ser uma mestra?

- Claro! – ela exclama irritada – Agora que deixamos claro quem sou eu, poderiam sair das casas?

A casa fica em silêncio e com a sua audição apurada, Sakura ouve murmúrios em outras casas e após alguns minutos, ela se afasta para o dono da mesma abrir a porta e nisso, todos os demais aldeões fazem o mesmo, embora muitos se encontrassem receosos e outros, consideravelmente relutantes de saírem de suas moradas.

A saiyajin fica no meio da vila de braços cruzados, ate todos saírem de suas casas e nisso, ela pergunta para um idoso, aparentando ter setenta anos e usando uma bengala, sendo o mesmo que conversara até aquele instante.

- Por acaso é o chefe da vila?

- Não. O chefe é a minha esposa – nisso, aponta para o lado – Essa é a minha esposa.

Nisso, outra senhora se curva levemente e fala:

- Sou a líder dessa vila. Me chamo Sati. E você é?

- Sou a artista marcial Sakura. Neta do famoso mestre de artes marciais Mutaito.

- Mestre Mutaito? É neta dele? – a senhora pergunta embasbacada.

Nisso, uma balbúrdia se segue frente à revelação e dura alguns minutos, até que a senhora ergue as mãos e todos se silenciam, imediatamente.

- Peço desculpas por nosso comportamento jovem. Quando vimos a sua cauda, julgamos que era da gangue que nos aterroriza há meses... Antes de continuarmos, há boatos que foi uma descendente de Mutaito que derrotou o demônio que nos aterrorizou há anos atrás. Por acaso é você?

- Sim. – ela fala sorrindo.

- Senhora, acho difícil. É muito jovem. E ademais, diz o jornalista que ela montava uma nuvem dourada mágica. – um homem da multidão fala e nisso, muitos concordam.

- Estão falando da kinto-un? Eu posso chama-la, se desejam tanto assim confirmar a minha identidade.

- Pode montar uma kinto-un? – a senhora pergunta.

- Sim. – nisso, olha para o céu e grita – Kinto-un!

Então, após alguns minutos com muitos incrédulos, uma pessoa aponta para o céu e as demais olham para onde ele aponta e nisso, ficam surpresos ao verem a dita nuvem dourada descer até ela e a mesma subir nela, na frente de todos.

- Acreditam agora?

- Hyo, peça desculpas a Sakura-sama!

- Minhas sinceras desculpas... É que parecia tão surreal. – ele murmura envergonhado, assim como os demais fazem, seguindo-o.

- Tudo bem... Eu entendo.

- Sakura-sama...

- Pode me chamar de Sakura, senhora.

- Muito obrigada, Sakura... Não sei se é impertinente, mas... – a idosa parecia constrangida.

Então, a saiyajin pergunta, desmontando da nuvem.

- Por acaso, desejam que eu faça algo contra essa gangue bestial?

- Isso mesmo! Afinal, derrotou o rei dos demônios. Mas, não queremos atrapalhar a sua jornada... – a senhora murmura, angustiada.

- Não vai atrapalhar. Ademais, senão ajudasse aqueles que necessitam, de que adiantaria o título de mestra de artes marciais? Ademais, com certeza, meu avô brigaria comigo se me recusasse a ajudá-los.

- Tudo bem mesmo? Eles não serão nenhum treinamento, para quem derrotou o Rei dos demônios. – outro rapaz comenta.

- Não importa... Vou ajuda-los. Mas, para isso, preciso saber mais sobre essa tal de gangue bestial.

- É um grupo de homens cruéis que usam apetrechos que remontam animais. Eles têm armas poderosas e são muito fortes, acabando por destruírem tudo em seu caminho e em troca de poupar a nossa vida, exigem comida, além de bebidas e joias, se por acaso ainda tivermos alguma. Nossa vila não é a única a sofrer isso. Todas as demais no litoral passam por esse tormento. O líder deles é um cão castanho enorme, que possuí uma armadura imponente e diversas armas. Eles derrotaram a polícia local há alguns meses atrás.

- Entendo... Bem, vocês sabem a localização deles?

- Em algum lugar das montanhas... Não sabemos aonde. Embora que hoje eles devem estar se aproximando da vila mais ao norte, seguindo em linha reta daqui. – o marido da líder da vila fala, enquanto aponta para um caminho com o seu cajado.

- De fato, eu sinto uma perturbação de ki´s naquela direção. – ela fala, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

- Consegue sentir, jovem Sakura? – a chefe da vila pergunta surpresa.

- Sim... Foi um treino que fiz. Bem, vou me livrar deles. – ela fala, olhando para o caminho – Não sei se voltarei para cá. Enquanto isso, chamem a polícia local e falem para seguirem ate a vila próxima daqui. Sayounara!

Nisso, antes que falassem algo, a saiyajin corre dali e some da frente deles em um piscar de olhos, deixando-os atônitos, para depois se entreolharem, surpresos.

Um pouco afastado dali, segue os diversos ki´s e ao se aproximar da vila, consegue ouvir com a sua audição os gritos e gargalhadas, assim como os sons de disparo, além do cheiro de pólvora que chega as suas narinas.

Ainda correndo, salta para o centro da vila que fica em um vale e pousa no solo, ficando assim no caminho de homens armados que usavam apetrechos que lembravam animais e que estavam dirigindo veículos, enquanto atacavam as pessoas inocentes que corriam em fuga.

Com a chegada dela, eles param o ataque e observam a cena, tentando assimilar que a jovem a sua frente pulara de uma altura absurda e sem se machucar, enquanto que as pessoas que fugiam, param de correr e se escondem atrás de escombros.

- Os encontrei. – ela sorri de canto, conforme olhava para os bandidos.

- Quem é você? E por que usa esse apetrecho? Nossa gangue não aceita mulheres. Então, esqueça.

- Não quero entrar em sua gangue e ademais, não é um apetrecho. – nisso, ela ergue a cauda e acerta a mesma em um pedaço de concreto, fazendo este ficar esmigalhado, deixando todos estarrecidos – Viu?

- Quem é você? Ou melhor, o que é você? – um deles pergunta assustado, ao ver o que ela fez com o pedaço de concreto.

- Uma artista marcial, neta do renomado mestre de artes marciais Mutaito. Vim acabar com as suas perversidades. – ela fala calmamente, enquanto envolvia a sua cauda na cintura.

- Não acredito que uma mulher derrotou o rei dos demônios há anos atrás. – um dos membros da gangue fala descrente.

- Eu o derrotei. Não é mentira. Portanto, lidar com vocês, não será nenhum esforço.

Então, todos da gangue gargalham, para depois um deles falar:

- Vejam o senso de humor dela! Nunca acreditamos que uma mísera mulher seria capaz de derrotar aquele monstro, mesmo ela sendo neta de um famoso mestre de artes marciais.

- Entendo... Bem, é compreensível. Mas, vejam a minha cauda. Certamente, eu não sou uma humana comum. – nisso, mexe a sua cauda felpuda, tomando o devido cuidado de não revelar que era na verdade uma alienígena.

- Comum não é. Mas, não deixa de ser uma mulher e vamos ensinar o seu lugar! Que é no chão!

- Bem, venham... Mas, saiba que quem me atacar, acabará paralítico.

- Temos armas e vamos mata-la! – nisso, todos pegam suas armas e atiram nela ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, eles ficam estáticos ao verem as suas balas caindo no chão, conforme se chocavam contra o corpo dela.

Então, eles cessam e a saiyajin sorri de canto, enquanto mostrava várias balas em suas mãos amassadas pelo choque e nisso, eles observam que as balas caídas no chão, tinham o mesmo aspecto.

- Armas de fogo não funcionam comigo. Acho que esqueci de mencionar isso para vocês. O meu corpo é mais forte que o aço e é assim, desde que eu era criança.

- Sua desgraçada! – o maior deles pega uma criança e a segura pelo braço, enquanto apontava a arma para a cabeça da mesma.

- Fique parada, senão matamos essa criança. Provavelmente, você usou alguma técnica para impedir das balas te acertarem. Mas, agora, terá que ficar parada e deixar as balas se chocarem contra você. Afinal, nenhum humano tem uma pele dura como o aço, pois, é algo impossível.

- Que seja. Venham. – ela fala tranquilamente – Mas, como disse. Não me movi e nem executei qualquer técnica. Simplesmente, armas de fogo não funcionam comigo.

- Cale-se! – outro bandido exclama, enquanto preparava a sua arma.

Nisso, começam a disparar contra ela, novamente, enquanto que os moradores da vila fechavam os olhos, assim como a criança presa nos braços do maior que usava orelhas de urso na cabeça.

Eles param de atirar frente à densa nuvem de terra que surgira, enquanto esperavam a mesma dissipar e quando esta dispersa, revela a jovem sem qualquer ferimento, fazendo todos ficarem estáticos, pois era no mínimo surreal demais.

- Além do treinamento que fiz para fortalecer-me nesses anos todos, desde que nasci, tenho a pele tão dura quanto o aço, conforme disse anteriormente. O treinamento só me fez ficar mais resistente, assim como aumentar minha força e o meu poder. Eu disse que não era uma humana comum. Ademais, como podem ver, não há nenhuma técnica para deter balas.

Nisso, eles observam que havia algo na cauda dela e ficam estáticos ao verem a pequena refém deles, envolvida na cauda desta e a mesma falando, ao olhar para a pequena, que está embasbacada:

- Vá para os seus pais e diga a eles que os livrarei dos homens maus.

Então, a pequena corre quando os pais dela a chamam a distância.

- Como é possível?

- Além de resistente, sou forte e ágil. O olhar de um simples humano não consegue acompanhar os meus movimentos. Simples assim. Bem, acredito que seja a minha vez. – ela fala com um sorriso que não chega aos seus olhos.

Nisso, ela some da frente deles e então, eles sentem as armas sendo arrancadas de suas mãos, assim como um forte golpe em suas costas, na região da cintura e antes que conseguissem racionalizar o que ocorria com eles, os quinze bandidos encontram-se caídos no chão, não sentindo as pernas.

- Minhas pernas!

Então, os demais exclamam a mesma coisa, enquanto se desesperavam.

- Eu disse que ficariam paralíticos. Deveriam medir os seus atos. Acho que ficarem sem andar é uma boa punição.

- Eles eram fracos. Só isso. – uma voz reverbera no local, oriunda de uma floresta próxima dali.

- Oyabun... – um deles murmura, com um sorriso fraco.

- Não preciso de lixos inúteis.

A mesma voz fala, agora friamente, enquanto os bandidos olhavam aterrorizados e nisso, Sakura salta, enquanto uma explosão varre o local onde os bandidos estavam, matando-os instantaneamente, sendo que a saiyajin se preocupara em salvar os moradores que estavam estáticos e que, por isso, não haviam se afastado do local.

Ela pousa próximo das pessoas escondidas e fala a eles, enquanto colocava as pessoas que segurava em seus braços e cauda no chão, soltando-os.

- Fujam, pois chegou o líder e não poso lutar, se tiver que ficar preocupada com vocês. Pedi para a vila ao sul daqui chamar a polícia. Se os policiais chegarem, peçam para esperar, que levarei o líder até eles.

- Sim, claro. – o mais próximo dali fala, sendo que se levantam e correm seguidos dos demais.

Então, ela volta para a posição inicial e nisso, a sua audição capta o farfalhar de folhas e então, vê pelo canto dos olhos uma espécie de míssil se aproximar dela de uma floresta próxima dali e então, salta para o alto, para depois acertar uma rajada de ki na direção de onde vinha o ataque.

Uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos ergue-se no local, enquanto vê um cão castanho claro enorme de quatro metros de altura se recuperar da queda abrupta, sem sua arma, passando a rosnar para ela.

- Vejo que é o líder da gangue bestial... Se bem, que ela não existe mais, já que matou os seus homens. Algo que considero desprezível, já que eram os seus subordinados. –fala com um olhar repleto de ira.

- Ora... Vejo que tem consideração por aqueles lixos... Os mesmos que feriram pessoas inocentes. Eu não os obrigava a matar ou a ferir. Era uma decisão deles.

- Senão cumprissem, eram mortos. Não é? – ela pergunta ainda séria, enquanto torcia os punhos.

- Sim. Mas, ainda assim, era uma decisão deles, tal como o pedido de entrarem na minha gangue. Ademais, nenhum deles era inocente. Logo, porque a raiva?

- Fico com raiva ao ver que eles te obedeceram cegamente e foram recompensados com a morte. Por isso estou com raiva.

- Bem, melhor deixemos isso de lado. Você acabou com a minha gangue e por isso, deve concordar comigo que temos um acerto de contas, ainda pendente. – ele fala sorrindo com escárnio – Ademais, você destruiu a minha arma favorita.

- Sim. Temos um acerto e vou ter prazer em quebrar os seus ossos. – ela fala, pondo-se em posição de defesa.

Então, ele a golpeia e ela permite.

O mesmo a faz se chocar contra o chão e em seguida, com um sorriso em suas mandíbulas, começa a soca-la, com esta ainda no chão, aprofundando ainda mais a cratera, para depois pega-la com a sua pata, para dar uma joelhada no abdômen dela e em seguida, a joga com violência no chão, novamente, para depois pisar nela, consecutivamente e em seguida, salta e dá um forte chute nela na cratera, para depois se afastar levemente, falando, vitorioso:

- Pelo visto era mentira que você matou o demônio...

Nisso, gargalha gostosamente, até que para de falar, quando vê a mesma flutuando no ar e pousando na frente da cratera, como senão tivesse acontecido nada, enquanto ela espanava a terra em suas roupas, calmamente.

- Você é fraco... Nem senti os seus golpes. Pelo visto só tem tamanho e força bruta. – ela fala com um sorriso de canto, caminhando em direção a ele, que afastava para trás, com a sua cauda abaixada.

- Impossível!

- Não é impossível... Venha... – ela faz um movimento com as mãos o chamando.

Nisso, ele rosna e controlando o seu medo, corre até esta, com a sua pata enorme erguida, decidindo usar as suas garras.

Porém, para horror dele, a mesma detém o golpe, calmamente com o dedo mindinho dela, deixando o enorme cão estarrecido, até que esta segura o punho dele e em seguida, usa o pé para quebrar o braço dele, fazendo-o urrar de dor.

Nisso, segurando o braço ferido, começa a gira-lo, com o mesmo gritando, até que o solta, fazendo-o se chocar contra o monte próximo dali e consequentemente, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos erguer-se para o ar, enquanto o mesmo desaparecia, somente restando fragmentos de terra e rochas espalhados pelo local.

- Sua desgraçada! – ele ergue-se irado, segurando o seu braço quebrado e nisso, avança enlouquecidamente contra ela, com as suas mandíbulas escancaradas.

- Só lhe resta o desespero? Já se entregou? – a saiyajin comenta, abanando a cabeça para os lados – Bem, que assim seja.

Nisso, segura calmamente a mandíbula de cima e de baixo, deixando-a escancarada e comenta:

- Que bafo fedorento... Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a escovar as suas presas?

Nisso, o ergue e salta com o mesmo, para depois girar no ar por algum tempo, para depois arremessa-lo em uma cratera e com este caído, desce e o acerta na região lombar, fazendo-o soltar um ganido de dor, enquanto concentrava o seu ki, e quebrava o outro braço dele.

- Creio que agora você vai sossegar.

Então, saí de cima dele e o puxa pela cauda até onde sentia a aglomeração de ki´s e nisso, olha para o lado, vendo um jornalista escondido ali perto com uma câmera na mão.

- Pelo visto, é verdade que os jornalistas se arriscam por uma matéria. Sabia que tinha alguém, mas, não tinha noção que era um repórter.

- Sou do Diário do litoral e vim cobrir a matéria sobre a gangue bestial, não sabendo que acabaria me encontrando com a lendária heroína que salvou a Terra do rei dos demônios, Piccolo Daimaoh!

- Devia tomar mais cuidado. – ela fala, continuando a arrastar o líder da gangue bestial, sem sequer olhar para o jornalista que a seguia, entusiasmente.

- Poderia dar uma entrevista em primeira mão? Como foi o seu treinamento? O que fez nesses três anos? O que sentiu enquanto batalhava com Piccolo? A que você deve a sua vitória? Sua infância como foi? Sabia que o rei a aguarda para entregar a estrela azul? Como...

Porém, é interrompido por um olhar irritado dela, que o faz engolir em seco.

- Cale-se. Não vou responder nada.

Nisso, os policiais a avistam e correm até ela, enquanto olhavam estarrecidos o enorme cachorro humanoide, derrotado e sendo arrastado pela jovem, sem qualquer dificuldade.

Então, ela conta o ocorrido aos policiais, sendo que o jornalista mostra as provas da batalha dela, deixando os policiais embasbacados, sendo que ao saberem que era neta do renomado e famoso mestre de artes marciais, Mutaito, mostram seu respeito, inclusive também pelos atos dela, porque ela foi aquela que derrotou Piccolo e também, era aquela que o rei desejava entregar a estrela azul.

Então, a saiyajin se despede e chama a kinto-un, deixando-os surpresos e nisso, parte rumo aos céus, deixando um jornalista frustrado para trás, que ansiava algumas respostas sobre a garota que derrotou o rei dos demônios, um ser que mais ninguém conseguiu derrotar, assim como os capangas deste.


	5. Estagnação X Progresso

**Notas da Autora**

Conforme continuava a sua jornada, Sakura acaba se deparando com um considerável conflito, em uma vila pacífica.

O que fazer, quando ambos os lados, possuem, em parte, razão sobre o conflito inerente? 

**Capítulo 5 - Estagnação X Progresso**

Após alguns meses, prosseguindo em sua jornada rumo ao sul, acaba encontrando uma vila que encontrava-se ricamente enfeitada, enquanto que os seus moradores estavam ocupados, andando de um lado para o outro, preparando enfeites e quitutes, enquanto as imensas mesas eram arrumadas.

Ao entrar, ela observa várias estátuas de macacos, assim como de máscaras diversas e depois, um grande altar no centro da Vila com a estátua de um homem com cabeça de macaco, segurando uma espécie de bastão.

A cauda dela estava enrolada na cintura, pois, a treinava para permanecer na mesma, evitando assim do adversário agarrar a sua cauda, enquanto que também permitia um contra-ataque surpresa através da mesma.

A saiyajin percebeu que eles não prestavam atenção nela, que havia acabado de chegar, acreditando que era por causa da empolgação dos mesmos e nisso, decide perguntar a um grupo de crianças que estavam em roda, brincando com bolinhas de gude.

- Yo (oi)!

- Yo, nee-san. – um deles fala com um sorriso, seguido pelos outros.

- Notei que o vilarejo de vocês está bem animado.

- É por causa do festival do rei macaco. É um grande evento! – uma das crianças faz feliz um gesto de grande com as mãos, enquanto falava entusiasmente.

- Rei macaco? – Sakura arqueia o cenho.

- Isso mesmo! – outra criança fala animada.

- O protetor da floresta que rodeia a vila! Ele é o guardião dela e se a usamos com sabedoria, assim como a respeitamos, nunca nos faltará nada. E todo o ano, após as colheitas, fazemos o festival do rei do macaco para agradecê-lo, por proporcionar uma boa colheita esse ano.

- Interessante... Agora, compreendo a devoção de todos pelo festival. – ela comenta, olhando os aldeões e depois, para as crianças, enquanto sorri – Arigatou (obrigada).

Nisso, se despede delas, enquanto procura não intervir na festa e no entardecer, ocorre o festival, regado a danças em volta da fogueira, com muitos trajando roupas feitas com folhas e usando máscaras de macacos feitas artesanalmente, assim como tinha diversas competições.

Frente a isto, a saiyajin permitir-se assistir, pois, poderia usar tal festividade para relaxar um pouco, após tantos meses de treinamentos acirrados, assim como batalhas diversas, visando aprimorar suas técnicas, ou aprender técnicas novas.

Inclusive, serve-se de alguns petiscos e iguarias, pois, procurou comer bastante antes, após caçar um peixe enorme e um urso grande.

Quando a festa termina de madrugada, Sakura está dormindo no alto de uma árvore, em um dos galhos no entorno da vila, enquanto evitava olhar para o céu, pois, era a semana da lua cheia e apesar de conseguir controlar a sua forma oozaru, não queria se metamorfosear, acabando por assustar os aldeões pacíficos.

Porém, o som de explosões a despertam e ela observa uma densa nuvem de fumaça preenchendo o ar e quando se dirige até a entrada da vila, nota um grupo de homens, armados, sendo que junto deles havia máquinas pesadas, tal como tratores e outros com espécies de motosserras.

Então, um homem bem trajado, aparece dentre os que estavam armados, exibindo um papel e falando:

- Veja... Tenho um contrato assinado por um de seus ancestrais, permitindo que seja derrubada a floresta.

- Nenhum dos meus ancestrais permitiria isso. Com certeza, o coagiu a assinar esse contrato! – o líder da vila exclama, irado.

- Bem, confesso que ele precisou de certa "influência", digamos assim. – fala influência entre aspas, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Ora seu...! – ele ia esbravejar, quando um dos capangas armados, aponta uma arma para o mesmo.

- Bem... O que importa, é que tenho o direito legal de derrubar essa mata. Agora, saia do caminho!

- Como você ousa Oki? Justo você, o filho do nosso sacerdote?

- Não sou mais uma criança que acredita em contos de fada... Rei macaco? Um macaco enorme e poderoso, capaz de voar e com inteligência humana? Sinceramente... Não existe. Há animais que falam e possuem inteligência. Agora, um gigantesco? E que voa, mesmo sem ter asas? Isso já é o cúmulo do absurdo.

- É verdade! Não devia ignora-lo! Se a nossa vila sobreviveu por todos esses anos, foi graças à benevolência do rei macaco, devido ao nosso respeito pela floresta sagrada. Derrubá-la, é um sacrilégio! Você, mais do que os outros, deveria saber disso.

- Abra os olhos, velho! Nossa vila continua assim há séculos. As vilas vizinhas alcançaram o progresso, ao vender o que podiam, angariando fundos para a vila deles, desenvolvendo-as. Vocês querem viver da floresta? Nem para o turismo dá, sem fazer trilhas e um bom gerenciamento dos recursos!

- Turismo? Mexer na mata? – o líder da vila balbucia, atordoado, frente a blasfêmia que o outro falava, a seu ver.

- Claro! Mas, até que agradeço por terem impedido isso. A venda da madeira e de outros recursos irá dar mais dinheiro do que o turismo, nos colocando no mesmo curso das demais vilas. Ou seja, o curso do progresso. E se tiver que me tornar um demônio para fazer a minha amada vila prosperar, assim o farei!

- Tolo! Quer provocar a ira do rei macaco?

- Pare de falar asneiras, velho. O que quero, é o bem da vila e que a mesma não fique estagnada!

Sakura ouvia o que eles falavam e de certa forma, o tal de Oki tinha razão, em parte.

Afinal, do jeito que estava a vila, ela estava propensa a ter um período de estiagem e aí, não teriam como produzir o que precisavam para sobreviver. Em contra partida, o líder da vila estava certo. A mata era simplesmente magnífica, de tão verdejante, inclusive, havia cachoeiras belíssimas, assim como belas aves, tal como animais incríveis. Destruí-la, era errado.

Após pensar muito, ela teve uma ideia, pois, havia uma forma de permitir o progresso da vila e ao mesmo tempo, preservar os melhores atrativos dela e da mata que a rodeava.

Ademais, para ter êxito em seu plano, era necessário usar o mito do tal rei macaco que eles tanto admiravam e respeitavam, assim como veneravam, pois, seria uma forma de convencer ambos e de dar crédito à lenda, ao mesmo tempo.

E havia como fazer isso. Ela controlava a sua forma oozaru. Portanto, poderia se transformar em um macaco enorme, tal como conversar racionalmente, além de voar e para ajuda-la, era noite de lua cheia, bastando a mesma olhar para o céu.

Então, ela se afasta, adentrando na mata e ao se aproximar de uma enorme clareira, ela chama a sua nuvem:

- Kinto-un!

Então, a nuvem surge, após alguns segundos e para em frente à mesma que fala, se despindo, sabendo que não havia ninguém há diversos metros dali, através do ki, enquanto depositava as suas roupas na nuvem.

- Pegue as minhas roupas e me acompanhe a distância, não deixando que ninguém a veja. Agora vá.

Então, a nuvem sobe para os céus e fica a uma distância considerável dela, não sendo mais do que um mísero ponto no céu estrelado, ao ponto de se confundir com as luzes do céu estrelado.

Nisso, Sakura respira profundamente e olha para o céu, passando a se transformar em um oozaru, enquanto se concentrava, mantendo assim a consciência, percebendo que melhora bastante, desde que saiu do Tengoku, conforme ampliara o seu treino.

Ela levanta do solo e voando, vai até a vila e ao se aproximar, dá um rugido estrondoso, assustando todos, que passam a olham para o gigantesco macaco, voando, sendo que Oki estava em choque, assim como o líder da vila, que depois se recupera, passando a sorrir triunfantemente para o jovem a sua frente.

- Viu? O rei macaco existe!

- Deveria ser rainha macaca, humano.

Sakura fala com a voz trovejante, para depois parar no ar e então, pousa suavemente, cruzando os braços, após chicotear a sua cauda imensa, cortando o ar atrás dela.

- O rei... É rainha? – o sacerdote da vila, recém-nomeado, balbucia.

- Sim... Mas, relevei por séculos. Agora, que decide revelar-me, novamente, ordeno que me tratem como rainha.

- Claro! Faremos isso, vossa majestade. Perdoe-nos. – o sacerdote inclina-se e fala untuosamente, seguido dos demais.

Já, Oki, caí de joelhos, sem conseguir articular nenhuma palavra racional, pois, era um choque ver, que tal lenda era de fato verdadeira, assim como sentia-se culpado por duvidar de seu pai, que morrera, após o filho sair da vila, revoltado com o fato de ainda se prenderem a velhas tradições e mitos.

- Eu ouvi a discussão de vocês. Essas máquinas e a perturbação que senti em volta da floresta, me despertaram. Já estou farta de tamanha discussão e agora, comunico a vocês a decisão que tomei.

Nisso, todos ficam em silêncio, completamente absortos.

- Ambos tem razão, a sua maneira e frente a isso, decidi analisar a situação, conforme o advento dos tempos. O fato da vila sobreviver somente através dos mantimentos que produz é arriscado devido à necessidade crescente da subsistência da mesma, perante tais tempos modernos. Portanto, irei permitir a criação de trilhas, desde que respeitem os animais e as plantas. Há muitas belezas escondidas e vocês serão os únicos capazes de proporcionar um turismo ecológico na região e entorno, porque as demais vilas se tornarão modernizadas e após algum tempo, as pessoas irão apreciar a vida na natureza, ou ter contato com a mesma, uma vez que não existirá isso em sua cidade. Portanto, no tempo certo, irá lhes trazer prosperidade, mas, sempre deverão respeitar a natureza. Continuarão plantando, mas, terão outra fonte de renda. Caso não cumpram isso, conhecerão a minha ira e não creio que seja algo sábio. Não concordam?

Nisso, mostra as suas fileiras de presas alvas em seu focinho alongado, fazendo muitos engolirem em seco e concordarem com a cabeça.

- Bem, irei retornar ao meu santuário. Agora, deem as mãos e comecem a trabalhar em harmonia. Não quero mais discussões, entenderam? – ela se curva para eles, sorrindo ameaçadoramente.

- Claro.

- Com certeza, minha rainha.

Então, satisfeita, voa dali em direção aos céus, vendo, que conforme se afastava dali, Oki cumprimentava o líder da vila, com ambos sorrindo, enquanto que ordenava que os seus capangas abaixassem as armas, sendo que já começavam a confabular como seria o turismo, aliado a venda de produtos produzidos pela vila, assim como usariam as fotos que um dos homens dele tiraram da rainha macaca.

Ela havia visto as câmeras e podia tê-las explodido com o seu ki. Mas, achou melhor deixa-los tirarem fotos, pois, poderia ajudar na propaganda, assim como, estimular a proteção da mata.

Claro que sabia que podia surgir caçadores, fascinados pela rainha macaca. Porém, tal ser não existia e, portanto, nunca conseguiriam encontrar. Ademais, o povo defenderia a mata desses caçadores.

Longe dali, se esconde em um vale e senta, pois, tinha que esperar o amanhecer para voltar ao normal e nisso, a kinto-un passa a flutuar no lado dela com as suas roupas.

- Acho injusto pensar que não existo.

Uma voz surge no lado dela e ela vira para a origem da mesma, vendo uma macaca com quase metade de sua altura e com uma face desanimada, para depois sorrir e falar:

- Gostei da sua ideia. Ademais, sua aparição salvou a minha mata. Tenho que lhe agradecer, Sakura.

- Então, você é... – ela balbucia estupefata.

- Sim. Sempre deixei que se referissem a mim como rei macaco, por não me importar em como era chamada. Ademais, respeitariam mais um macho do que uma fêmea. Mas, com a sua aparição, eles irão mudar e irá permanecer rainha macaca.

- Por que não se revelou?

Sakura arqueia o cenho e nisso, a rainha flutua ate ficar em frente a ela e fala:

- Somente posso me revelar a cada trezentos anos. Não sou avistada por ninguém, enquanto não passar esse período. Enfrentei um problema parecido com esse no passado. Há uns cento e setenta anos atrás. Frente a essa situação, fui obrigada a me revelar. Ainda faltam cento e trinta anos para poder me tornar visível. Somente sou visível todo o tempo para os animais.

- Nossa...

- Fico feliz que exista alguém como você e sinto que não é desse planeta.

Ela sorri de lado ao ver Sakura ficar um tanto nervosa e fala, sorrindo:

- Não se preocupe. O que importa, é que alguns seres de sua raça e sua descendente, irão ajudar a proteger o planeta em um futuro distante. Não somente uma vez, assim como várias vezes.

- Como assim? Você sabe sobre a minha raça?

- Não. É um tanto nublado e confesso que a clarividência nunca foi o meu ponto forte. Eu apenas sinto isso, de certa forma e, portanto, agradeço por você existir e estar aqui, nesse planeta.

- Que pena... Confesso que desejo saber sobre a minha raça. As minhas raízes.

- Gostaria de poder ajuda-la para retribuir o que fez para mim e aos meus amigos da mata.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa.

- Bem, eu faço questão. Mas, quando puder e tiver meios de retribuir o favor, assim farei.

- Então... Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. – ela fala, olhando para a lua cheia, enquanto encostava-se à parede do vale.

- Posso ficar aqui até você partir?

- Claro... – após algum tempo, Sakura têm um estalo e pergunta, olhando para ela – Não faltam cento e trinta anos para você se tornar visível, novamente?

- Bem... Confesso que me surpreendi e a única explicação que consigo encontrar para você me ver, é para a sua forma oozaru, como você chama. Talvez, por se assemelhar a um animal. Acredito que quando retornar a forma humana, não poderá mais me ver. Talvez sinta a minha presença, se ficar próxima de você. Mas, será só isso.

- Tem lógica. – ela comenta e torna a olhar para o céu, com a rainha macaca ao seu lado.

Ambas acabam adormecendo e quando Sakura acorda, o sol está nascendo e a sua metamorfose está regredindo, até se tornar humana novamente, enquanto caía de joelhos, lutando contra o forte cansaço e sono que a tomava, sempre que voltava ao normal.

Segundo a explicação de Kami-sama, era, provavelmente, pela mudança brusca de poder, aliada a reversão de sua forma. Era uma explicação bem plausível a seu ver.

Então, ao ficar de pé, a kinto-un se aproxima dela, para que pegasse a roupa e nisso, olha para os lados, não avistando mais a rainha macaca, sendo que sentia a presença dela ao seu lado.

Após se vestir, vira para trás, sentindo que a mesma estava atrás dela e com um grande sorriso, se despede, sentindo em seguida uma leve brisa, como se fosse uma espécie de despedida da rainha macaca.

Então, parte dali, continuando a sua jornada rumo ao sul.


End file.
